terrathridfandomcom-20200214-history
Karazgrad
The modern capital city of the dwarves. The kingdom spans across the entirety of the upper island, though you wouldn’t know it from the surface. Most of the inhabitants live deep beneath the ground in an intricate network of volcanic caves. The dwarves are the primary source of metals and precious gems in the entire known world. Installed in the heart of the nation is a powerful mage-tech installation on loan from the Davrosian Protectorate, keeping the powerful magma flows at bay. This volcanic island is not the original home of the dwarves. Since some of the earliest recorded history, the dwarves mined deep under the ocean at Dol Qual. Long ago, the force field splitting the ocean above their city collapsed, destroying their once mighty operation. The survivors founded Karazgrad and began anew. Locations A) Barracks A series of tents line one side of the road before the entrance to a large tunnel. Inside each, rows of tables stand mostly empty of supplies. Here and there are bits of armor or weaponry left behind, but nothing of apparent value. The entire guard is missing, and it seems they left in a hurry. B) Glowshine Village A grouping of smaller huts and buildings stand out from the surrounding area due to colorful, light emitting decor. Each doorway and window is surrounded by various colors of phosphorescent moss. A large number of gnomes go about their business in the area alongside dwarves. They seem to avoid the newcomers. C) Karazgrad Castle And enormous sculpture of a dwarven head marks the entrance to the castle. Rivers of fast flowing water emerge from the eyes, breaking into loud waterfalls down into the river below. Guards at the entrance turn away traders looking to move northward through the city. D) Vondal's Shroom Farm A small shed marks the only entrance into a fenced in alcove containing multi-colored mushrooms growing from not only the ground but the ceilings and walls of the cavern. In the center, a green glow emits from an odd device. If the players speak with the very paranoid Vondal Goodforage, he will offer to sell them mushrooms for one silver piece each. He will interrupt, ask if Ovina is selling them cheaper, and offer to match any price she offers. If the players go back and forth between the two, each will offer quests to ask them to buy shrooms for studying for suspected poison. The two are actually working together to scam the players into buying more shrooms. DC 16 Insight to discover this. E) Wacky Whurbin's Wizard World A large building towers above the rest, with a prominent 'W', a conical roof, and a large drawbridge style door. Two poles stick out from either side, emitting colorful sparks. Inside, a crowd of patrons buy various spells scrolls, gimmicky toys, books, and jarred body parts. An old dwarf wizard sits behind a counter. Behind him, swords, shields and wands rest on shelves behind him. F) Ovina's Shroom Farm A small mud hut marks the only entrance into a fenced in alcove containing multi-colored mushrooms growing from not only the ground but the ceilings and walls of the cavern. In the center, a green glow emits from an odd device. If the players speak with the very paranoid Ovina Truthteller, she will offer to sell them mushrooms for one silver piece each. She will interrupt, ask if Vondal is selling them cheaper, and offer to match any price she offers. If the players go back and forth between the two, each will offer quests to ask them to buy shrooms for studying for suspected poison. The two are actually working together to scam the players into buying more shrooms. DC 16 Insight to discover this. Concenpation Shroom - 1gp Happy High Shroom - 1 sp Throw Further Shroom - 1 gp G) Security Training Building A buff security guard sits behind a desk. Behind him, a range weapon range is set up with targets shaped like bat dwarves. Bearn Battlehammer will offer to train the players in the use of a dwarven cannon for 30 gp each. Completion allows +2 to hit with any large cannon for the rest of the campaign.Category:Cities